This is a randomized, controlled clinical trial of microneuro-surgical anastomosis between the superficial temporary artery and the middle cerebral artery for prevention of stroke in patients with transient ischemic attacks related to the anterior cerebral circulation. Patients with such symptoms are admitted for workup which include angiography and EMI Scan and isotope studies to quantify the blood flow in the brain. Randomization between a medical arm and a surgical arm are done after diagnosing the presence and severity of transient ischemic attacks. To date approximately 120 patients have been screened in the outpatient department for this project and only 6 were found suitable for the study. In view of this low access rate, it has been decided to discontinue this clinical trial.